Mortal Immortals Sequel
by Goddes-of-Moon
Summary: Join Artemis and Apollo in their adventures in the Mortal World! This time, they're tasked with a super top-secret mission given by Zeus himself. Of course they'll have the help of their fellow Olympians, Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite and Ares. Let's hope their mission is a success, for failing Zeus would mean the end of the world.


Chapter 1

Apollo ruffled up his golden hair while looking into the mirror. He looked as dashing as ever in his school uniform. A blue blazer over a white button up shirt paired with tight-fitting blue pants. He looked better than a model as the uniform fitted him perfectly. He straightened his shirt and lifted his new black sling bag onto his shoulder, flexing his muscles. He flashed himself a huge grin before turning around, finding his sister in the doorway, with her arms folded over her chest, scowling at him.

"Hey there, lil' sis! Looking good!" Apollo teased, knowing how much Artemis hated the uniform. The girls' uniform was the same blue blazer, the same white button up shirt paired with a super short blue pleated mini skirt. She was uncomfortably tugging at her skirt and was carrying a tiny black backpack on her tiny shoulders.

Artemis sighed. "Once again, we're in this mess because of you, brother." She sat on Apollo's single bed, taking her black Converses off and tucking her long legs under her.

"But you still love me despite it all," Apollo smirked.

Artemis rolled her big sapphire blue eyes. "If it weren't for you volunteering to be a spy for Father Zeus, I would still be happily hunting with my huntresses. Why couldn't you have gone here alone, anyway? Why drag me and the others along?"

"Because I love you too much," Apollo gushed.

Artemis frowned. "Whatever. Are we ready to do this or what? Aphrodite can't stop giggling about everything. I can't stand it. Why am I sharing the same room with her again?"

"Excuse me, miss. No girls allowed in the boys' dormitory," said the Dorm Master, Mr Wilson, as he peeked into Apollo's room. He was a short balding man with bushy eyebrows and a bushy moustache.

Artemis glared at him and he stepped back in fright. She passed him and walked back to the girls' dormitory, which was a building away. As she walked, she could feel the stares of the other students. It has been long since they had new students. And 6 new students had entered their school out of the blue yesterday. Artemis wondered if they were suspicious. She guessed they were.

As she walked, she also muttered complains after complains about what a nightmare everything was. She had only recovered from her recent trip to the Mortal World when just yesterday, Apollo called on her while she was hunting. Apparently, her twin brother was entrusted with a top secret mission given by their father himself. The mission Apollo was so eager to carry out had to take place in the Mortal World, of all places. What could Artemis do but let the Sun God dragged her, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes and Ares to enrol into Octavia's Boarding School for Boys and Girls?

In Artemis's opinion, the all-important top-secret mission hardly deserves this much attention. She could barely wait to get this over and done with so she could go back to her hunting.

She was just about to enter the girls' dormitory when a tall, lanky woman stopped her. "Excuse me, young lady, where do you think you're going?"

_Young lady? Young? She has no idea,_thought Artemis. She smiled and said, "Back to my room, ma'am."

"The principal would like to see you," said the tall woman. She led Artemis towards another building which she thought was the main building. It was the shortest building, only about 3 stories high as compared to the dormitories, which had 6 stories.

She was led into a grand room on the ground floor. To her surprise, all 6 of them were already there. Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes, Ares as well as herself. They were seated on a sofa across the principal, whose name was Ms Anna Abrahams. She was a petite young woman, with her blonde hair up in a ponytail. She wore a burgundy suit, thick black-rimmed glasses and had a smile so bright, it was almost blinding.

"You must be Carmella Alberto," Ms Abrahams observed. Artemis nodded. "Have a seat. I would just like to ask a few questions before I pass you your schedules." Artemis gingerly sat between Hermes and Athena on the sofa.

Ms Abrahams cleared her throat and started, "So, as you all know, all 6 of you will start your first day of school here at Octavia's Boarding School for Boys and Girls today. Nervous?" She blinked her kind brown eyes, expecting the Olympians to answer. They didn't. She continued, "The other students will probably be surprised as we haven't had a new student in years. And this year, we have six! It will be an interesting year." She flashed each of them a grin, purposefully trying to get the Olympians to be more enthusiastic. Of course, she had no idea that the six innocent-looking students were great gods and goddesses. Ms Abrahams sighed exasperatedly after failing to get a response from any of them.

"Octavia's Boarding School for Boys and Girls is a prestigious private school and I expect you all to be in your best behaviour at all times. Just because you're new, it does not mean you can take our rules lightly. Together with your schedules, you will receive a hand book. Read all the rules and make sure you—" The principal was interrupted by a rude scoff.

Aphrodite flipped her long blonde hair and placed her elbows on the principal's table. She blinked her huge baby blue eyes at the blonde woman. "I think we've had enough of chit-chat, don't you think, Ms Abrahams? We're getting bored. Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" And with that, Aphrodite snatched the envelope on the table with the name Candy Ridgeway and sashayed out the door.

Ms Abrahams cleared her throat and tried to regain control of her emotions. She adjusted her glasses and straightened her suit, standing up. She held out a brown envelope to Ares and announced, while reading from his transcript, "Kurt Tuchman, this is for you. I'm expecting good things from you. You were from your old school's football team. You would be a great addition to Octavia's Football Team. Welcome to the school."

Ares nodded and grabbed the envelope, bounding after his girlfriend, Aphrodite. Or Candy.

"Daisy Appleby? Captain of your old school's Math Olympiad, and also an ex-Student Councillor. Impressive. I expect amazing things from you as well. Welcome to the school." Ms Abrahams said to Athena with a warm smile. Athena nodded her thanks, took her envelope and proceeded out of the room in sure, confident steps.

She turned to Hermes and said, "You must be Alex Bentley. You were the captain of your previous school's Track Team. Very interesting, indeed. Welcome to the school." Hermes accepted his envelope and ran out of the room as fast as the wind.

"Aden Preston," Ms Abrahams said while Apollo flashed a blinding smile. Artemis could have sworn she saw the principal's pupils turning into tiny little hearts. "What a talented musician. I see here you can play all sorts of instruments. You like archery too! I'm impressed. Join a band! I'm sure the band would love to include you in their upcoming concert. Welcome to the school, Aden." Ms Abrahams fluttered her lashes. Apollo made a grand exit accompanied by an orchestra. Artemis rolled her eyes.

Ms Abrahams shook her head in confusion and stared at Artemis. "It's weird. You look just like Aden…" She hesitantly looked down at Artemis's transcripts and read out Artemis's 'achievements'. The same 'achievements' all the Olympians wrote down carelessly before enrolling into the school. "Carmella Alberto. Apparently, you like archery as well and are good with animals. Welcome to the school, I wish you well." Artemis took her envelope and followed the others.

Ms Abrahams went back to her seat, crossed her slender legs and took a sip of her tea. She stared at the pictures of the six new students on her desk and then gathered it all up to put away. Indeed it was weird that all six of these students arrived at the same time but it could not be denied that their presence at the school would add a little spice to the normally boring atmosphere at the campus. It would be an interesting year indeed.


End file.
